Field of Invention
The present invention relates to display devices and more particularly to dual modulation projectors (including laser projectors) and the creation of half-tone images in a pre-modulator of the projector.
Discussion of Background
Dual modulation projectors and displays include display devices (e.g., Whitehead U.S. Pat. No. 7,403,332, and Daly U.S. Pat. No. 7,064,740) and projectors (e.g., Sayag U.S. Pat. No. 7,002,533).